


Normality

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver and Felicity just having a normal day by their standards.Olicity hiatus fiction prompt: Eye Contact





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt in the olicity hiatus-fic-a-thon

It was a group effort to get Felicity to want to do this. She had plans, outlines, and proposals. But somehow it was easy to dream than to go out and conquer. Oliver was her biggest cheerleader egging her on every moment it looked like she would deflate. Curtis was good at giving her pep talks that got her confidence up on a task but that was always short lived as her own nagging demons would take hold. John would tell her she had this and that he was so proud of her, which she appreciated but it just was too much for her. Failing was a scaring thing especially when people counted on her to succeed and with people depending on her to take care of their livelihoods.

Not as if the media made anything easier, the business community wondered what went down in Palmer Tech and why she didn’t fight harder. Some blame her breakup with Mr. Queen enticing that she was heartbroken to focus which allured to comments on her gender. Other opinions were she just didn’t want to be a corporate leader even though under her leadership Palmer Tech finally was back in the black. So many judgments about Ms. Smoak’s personal to business persona that all the media lines were blurred.

 

Oliver knew better and this time he was going to stand by her in more than just introspective regards and be more than just someone to come home to.

“I need a huge favor.”

Thea brow rose as she took in her brother. Noting how well he looked that he had a smile and was just oozing confidence. “Okay, probably going to regret this but shoot.”

“A few weeks ago I spoke to some board members at Palmer Tech and they seem to inquire about Felicity.”

“She blew them off, you mean.”

“With good reason she doesn’t need them per se they need her.”

“Well they have been smoaked.” Thea chimes in. “Wouldn’t be surprised to see Smoak Technology rise.”

“It has a nice ring to it. It reminds me of that alien encounter.”

“It led us home.” She gave him a knowing smile.

“She doesn’t know that. John nor you ever told her about it.” There was sadness in his eyes before he shook it off.

“So she’s interested in Smoak Tech?” Thea probed right before asking, “Oh! She isn’t taking your name.”

“Actually she is. She has influence at Palmer Tech and being that Ray isn’t interested in running a company she wants to rename it to her growing family’s name.”

Her head tilted and she then jumped up. “Are you saying what I think your saying?”

“If you’re saying that you’ll be an aunt again. Yep! Positively!” She screamed in delight gave her brother a tight hug and so told him she was going to spoil this one rotten.

“So what exactly is this favor?” Thea coming around to why he came to see her.

“I want you to help Felicity.”

“And how would I help?”

“You really were a good chief of staff. I miss you but what I want…” he thought better of it “No what I need is for you to help Felicity get her bearings. I can’t be there for her every step, you know I can be overbearing.” He hears her snicker. “I just want her to have family by her side. She’ll have Curtis but let’s face it he’ll geek out you’ll be more of what she needs to kick butt.”

She looked at her brother happily talking about the woman he would be marrying in less than a month and how much this meant for him.

“You do know that I’m not done looking for…”

“Thea.” He has her in his grasp and waits for his baby sister to look at him. “This is not only for Felicity it’s a conscience act for you too.”

Shaking her head and smiling a big smile as she started to take in the task she finally said, “Thanks Oliver. Though I can’t imagine what schamel you told Felicity on getting me aboard too.”

“It wasn’t too hard, she loves you I just mentioned your name and pronto.” Oliver said his goodbyes and left Thea knowing his sister was so up for the challenge.

 

Back at the loft Felicity grabbed her purse and a ledger she was going to visit Starling National and move some funds around and sign some documents sent there by her financial advisor that has been working with her lawyers on getting back control on PT. Picking up her cell and replying back to Oliver she headed out.

He was out front with the passenger side door opened for her.

“So did Thea go along with your meddling?”

He rolled his eyes. “Baby, looking out for you both is my life.” She patted his chest in the way he knows she just thinks he is too much sometimes then kissed his cheek before entering the car.

 

“So all we have last on our list is the florist.”

 “Dinah took care of it for me.”

“When?” He said surprised.

“Two weeks ago. She wanted to help out with more than just fetching stuff for Thea. So I told her about the flowers that we were to have and how much it would be hard to get out of season. She said she’d take care of it.”

“Now it makes sense when she made those disappearances.”

“I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t.” He shakes his head.

“Then how did she know what to get?” Felicity now a little puzzled. “I cancelled them as soon as…”

“Lance” was all Oliver said.

Felicity looked at her fiancé and he had a smile on his face and mirth in his eyes. Keeping their eye contact at a minimum so he could drive.

“You had Lance tend to the flowers for our wedding?”

“The story in itself is quite a tall tale. The man knows flowers.”

“Oh.”

“Well to be frank, it was in a low point of our relationship.”

“You know what. Let’s not go there. Carrie Cutter is enough of a memory.”

Oliver didn’t need to look at her to know that she sport a small frown. Pulling up at the bank after parking he went around opening her door. She was just unfastening her belt when her door opened.

“Are you sure you’re not the Flash?”

“One Barry is enough don’t you think.”

“Sure honey. Sure.”

They enter the bank it is relatively quiet a few customers in line and they go sit in the customer lounge to speak to the manger. He was already waiting for them at their appointed time slot and the paperwork got started.

 

Suddenly a loud noise catches her attention but Oliver already had her behind him. His grip tight on her wrist as he observed the two bank robbers noting anything he could use to his advantage.

His stare kept her in place. Through their eye contact his eyes roamed to her purse and she knew he wanted that gizmo which was like a modified Taser. He didn’t want her to add any more movement that would bring attention to her. As they fell to the ground with the harsh shouts of demands she made sure the purse fell beside Oliver and that her long jacket covered his hand as he reached for it.

Their eyes conveyed to each other that this was a speed bump to a nice normal day. A small curve on her lips already told him so much. Their lives were not boring. Though Oliver wanted to give her a comforting grin he wouldn’t dare especially being that the men were not far from them now. He nodded his head slightly to a desk that was behind them. She knew from sitting with the manager that it connected to a divider. That is where she would go when Oliver would go all commando.

Anyone in the near facility of that gizmo would be knocked out for a good fifteen seconds. If that wire on that taser actually hit the target they’d be out for an additional fifteen seconds.

Oliver was planning on knocking out the two bank tellers and three customers and one of the men down for a few minutes as he would take out the other. It was a risky plan but there was no way he was going to have his pregnant fiancé be stuck in this situation any longer when he could tend to it.

Her fingers that were held up towards his bicep squeezed lightly telling him she was ready. The manger was a few feet away and he would be a total eyewitness to what was about to go down if his eyes weren’t pressed shut.

Oliver slowly disentangles his hold on her as she was moving slightly when the gun men were busy getting notes from a teller. They could hear the sirens coming to a halt outside.

When the sirens distracted the two men Felicity made a run for it. Sliding with an oomph that surely was never going to be seen as sexy she was hidden behind a partition. Oliver flings the gizmo at the farthest man as he was running towards the second. A small flash and six people were down including the man that had received the extra shock to his system. The thief looks dazed as he just saw Oliver fling himself over the bank rope divider and use the post to gain height as he smacked into the man. Flipping himself over as the guy fell hard to floor as Oliver lands on his feet taking the pistol from him. Felicity using her tablet to gain control of the feed and cut it off just moments before this circus performance happened.

Just as Oliver held the gun to both men astounding noises of the hostages looked at him with awe. They have no idea how he took them down but they were so ecstatic with the end result. The bank manager took the call as the phone would not stop ringing. The police barged in and Oliver already had his arms up showing he wasn’t a threat. Knowing who he was the cops took possession of the weapons and arrested the two bank robbers. 

“The getaway driver was already arrested.” said one of the cops to the mayor of Star City.

 

Later on in the bunker Diggle smirks and just shakes his head as Oliver and Felicity walk in.

“Can’t say you two live a boring life.” He quips looking back at the TV as the reporter keeps highlighting the incident at Starling National. A panel of guests talking about it.

_“How can the mayor and a prominent business woman not have body guards?”_

_“Historically speaking mayors have a short life span in this city.”_

_“There are no eye witness accounts but it is said that Mayor Queen took at least one of the bank robbers down.”_

_“They say the footage shortly after the occasion is fuzzy at best suggesting a third party involvement. Leaving the question of another perpetrator that got away?”_

Felicity muted the channel and went to sit on her chair ready to go after tonight’s criminals. Oliver shrugs at Dig’s raised eyebrow but his eyes don’t leave Felicity as she takes to her task.

Felicity mumbling about female cads.

She could feel Dig’s stare. “John it’s no big deal just that one of my babies was sacrificed.”

“Okay what happened?”

Oliver piped up, “There was a third offender. She made herself known just before the police barged in.”

 

Felicity shortly finishing wiping the feed and leaving her safe spot had a strange feeling as she notices a woman moving slowly towards Oliver who was still dealing with the man shaking off his daze and looking for his weapon. The other hostages were mostly just stuck with shock. Catching Oliver’s eye she made the nod to the woman but by the time he noticed her, a gun was trained on him. Felicity holding baby A.L.I.C.E. a modified perfection of information sharing and spyware flung it at the criminal aiming for the gun but instead whacks her in the head it bounces to hit a side table and lands hard against the floor. Oliver lips pattern a surprised ‘o’ as he takes in what just happened. He looks at his girl’s wide eyes wondering how she’ll take how her baby most likely has irreversible damage. The police burst in.

 

“See Oliver, I told you. You rank higher than her precious tech.”

Felicity looks at Oliver funny. “Really Oliver. You had doubts?”

“It was just an offhanded comment.” He says defensibly.

Dig jousts one more comment “Don’t think more than a good half a dozen times.”

“You’re not helping Dig.”

The elevator sizzles to life and the core member decide to get ready for patrol tonight.

 

Before Green Arrow leaves for patrol he gives Overwatch a kiss.

Felicity whispers into his ear, “There’s no choice to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hope to see you guys on the third installment of Olicity Hiatus-fic-a-thon!


End file.
